


may we stay lost on our way home

by haemophilus



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Gob and Tony have sex at a motel while on tour together.





	may we stay lost on our way home

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly wholesome by my standards. Look what the homosexuals have done to me! Thanks to the entire Blunder Bus for being there to support me in my fluffy smut writing venture.

“Man, this place is a real dump,” said Gob when he walked into the room. He slid one heel out of his shoe before looking down at the carpet and thinking better of it. Tony had put a few extra pairs of socks in his - _their_ \- suitcase. Perfect for keeping greasy carpet off his feet.

 _Their suitcase._ The words clenched his stomach in a way that was like hungry, but better. He'd never shared a suitcase with anyone before. However, the non-costume-or-prop space in Tony’s trailer was extremely limited. So, here he was, squashing his $5000 suits and $300 shirts up against Tony’s. . .probably less expensive suits and shirts. Mingling the smell of their preferred colognes and brands of lighter fluid.

He toyed with the zipper on the suitcase. Note to self: smell clothes when Tony wasn’t looking to see how same they'd become.

A rough hand squeezed the back of Gob’s neck, startling him. He looked over his shoulder and was greeted with Tony’s crooked smile

“I know. But it’s the only one they had in this piece of shit town. Sometimes you gotta go small time to prove you care about red state gays or whatever.”

“Or whatever,” echoed Gob. He smiled back, gazing into his boyfriend’s eyes. Tony leaned in and bit his earlobe.

“Same.”

*

While Tony was showering, Gob stripped down to his socks and sprawled nude on the bed. He couldn’t find any rose petals in their suitcase, so he settled for tearing up a few pieces of paper with hotel phone numbers on them or whatever and placing them on the bed. The (alive!) dove from his clothes paced back and forth on the TV stand. She was pretty - clean, thick plumage with black beady eyes. The mice in his clothes hadn’t fared so well; Gob had kicked them under the bed. Some maid would come to clean them up later.

His dove cooed in a friendly sort of way. It was a shame they weren’t hardier animals because Gob liked them a lot.

“Gobie?” Tony said with a full-sounding mouth. He spit; it splatted into the sink. “Is there a dove in here?”

“I forgot to leave her in the trailer again,” lied Gob. Having a dove around when they were fucking was like being watched over by a lovebird.

Tony came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He leaned against the door frame.

“You should probably take her back before bed. This bullshit hotel chain doesn’t believe in hosting service animals -“

His eyes widened when he saw the nothing Gob was wearing.

“Hey,” said Gob, feeling more nude than when he’d first stripped down. Tony’s towel fell off his hips. He ran his hand through his wet hair and smiled.

“Hey.”

*

Gob’s hand rubbed the back of Tony’s neck as he kissed Gob’s chin. The ‘W’ of his beard tickled and was going to leave beard burn in the morning. Luckily, stage makeup covered the worst of it. If they weren’t a couple of gay magicians in a well-publicized committed relationship, nobody would even be able to tell that they’d fucked in hotels in twenty-six states (and Guam!) Gob moaned as Tony went lower, kissing his neck and collarbone. He rubbed his hands over Gob’s abs.

“How are you still this jacked at uh. . .thirty-five?”

“Running,” said Gob through a gasp. “And that special wheat diet you have us on. Which is awful - god!”

Tony sucked a hickey on his chest.

“Hypothetical, babe,” he said. Gob ran his hand through Tony’s hair. It air-dried frizzy and soft. Later, his hand would smell like the expensive oil Tony put in his hair every night.

“Right,” said Gob. Tony reached down, and stroked Gob’s hard cock with his fingertips. Gob shivered; the fingers in Tony’s hair clenched and tugged. His boyfriend - _boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend_ \- hummed a smile into Gob’s chest.

“You like that?” he asked. Before Gob could answer, Tony wrapped his hand around Gob’s cock and gave it several long strokes. Gob moaned in response. Tony kissed down his chest, abs, thighs and, finally, put his mouth around Gob’s dick. Gob grabbed Tony’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he said.

Gob was buried in sensation - wet mouth, hot hands, rhythmic thrusts. The man he loved(!) was sucking him until he ran out of air and rubbing his cock against his cheek and mouth each time he ran out of breath. His eyes were bright and rimmed as red as his cheeks. _Jesus_ what a waste of thirty years to fuck anyone else.

Another twist of the wrist, flick of the tongue, a sexy look - and he was done.

*

After, they sat up in bed together, too hot to sleep. Gob tucked his face into Tony’s neck. Tony laid his arm around Gob’s shoulders. He picked up one of the pieces of torn paper on the bed, and fiddled with it in his fingers.The dove, which decided to occupy their bed in the aftermath, watched Tony curiously.

“Are these the hotel’s phone numbers?” he asked.

“I couldn’t find any rose petals so I had to improvise,” said Gob. He looked up at Tony and grinned. “I think I sold it pretty good with my smile.”

Tony flicked the piece of paper onto the floor. He laid a kiss in Gob’s hair.

“You did great, babe.”

 


End file.
